


Jedi Steps: Force Persuasion

by Darnaguen



Series: Jedi Steps [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drinking & Talking, Fighter Pilots, Gen, Implied Relationships, Multi, implied polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 06:03:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8001253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darnaguen/pseuds/Darnaguen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fledgling Jedi at the D'Qar base is a curiosity - and the squad is certainly curious. Drabble exercise.</p><p>(I really need a better name for these.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jedi Steps: Force Persuasion

–

“Is it true,” Karé asks after the third round of Corellian brandy. “That the Jedi can read minds and make you do stuff with, like, mind control?”

She sways a little and demonstrates by waving her hand through the air with mock solemnity.

“I heard Master Luke can,” says Jess almost hopefully, but closes her mouth at the sight of Rey’s expression.

Rey keeps her gaze carefully on her hands and her voice is quiet when she speaks:

“Yeah. It’s true.”

-

There’s an almost audible stir and the pilots all look at her with varying degrees of awe and vague terror.

“Can _you_ do it?”

“Can you demonstrate? Make Snap do his own damn laundry for once?”

“Hey, I thought you volunteered!”

“Yeah. _Once._ ”

“No.” Rey’s voice is still quiet, but something is simmering behind her eyes.

“Aww, come on. It’ll be fun!”

_“No!”_

-

Rey stands up and takes a deep breath to center herself.

“No. I won’t. It’s what _he_ does.”

The squad goes very quiet.

“Let it rest, guys,” says Poe from the doorway. If Rey’s words didn’t make the pilots shrink in shame, his expression does. Not angry - just serious. But it’s enough.

“Sorry, Commander,” they mumble collectively.

“Squad dismissed. Into your bunks, you lot.”

Some try to protest (“It’s our only night off, Poe!”), but Jess drags them away while shooting an apologetic look over her shoulder.

-

“What was that all about?” Finn asks, having followed Poe into the common room by a few paces.

“Nothing,” says Rey, but she’s still staring at the floor when he takes her hand.

Her shoulders sag. “I’m _nothing_ like him. Am I?”

“Him? _Oh._ ” Finn takes her face in his hands and kisses her forehead. _“Of course you’re not.”_  
He shares a look with Poe over the top of her head.

“Come on, guys,” Poe puts an arm around them both.

“Let’s go to bed.”

–

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine Rey might feel the weight of the darker side of her legacy on occasion. Or if you prefer, be slightly terrified of her power in general.


End file.
